Cory and Shawn
by ClosetOtaku18
Summary: Random bits and pieces of Cory/Shawn goodness :)
Title: Cory/Shawn

Pairing: Cory Matthews/ Shawn Hunter

Authors Notes: This is my first Cory/Shawn fan fic so be kind. Ever since I first started watching Boy Meets World the relationship and love between Cory and Shawn couldn't be ignored. They belong together as best friends and as lovers. Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Best Friends** : Two words that are so perfectly and so strongly held together by the red string of fate. Best friends, that is what Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter are. Since they day they first met they have been bound together as best friends. According to Shawn, Cory and him are the best friends in all of existence. No matter what that won't change. Their friendship can survive anything; girlfriends, heated arguments, long distances and love. Because at the end of the day they will always have each other's back and will always choose each other.

 **Always and forever** : "It's always been you and me. It's you and me now, and its gunna be you and me forever." Shawn reassures Cory, who desperately wants it to be true that Shawn will always be there.

 **Future Wife** : "Why don't you just marry Shawn?" Topanga asked innocently, unaware of the effect the question had on Corry. A lump formed in his throat. Shawn had actually been the one on Cory's mind when he wrote that list. He didn't know about the 'wife' part but he definitely wanted to be with Shawn in the future. But he has yet to admit it to anyone so he played it off in front of the others.

 **Commitment** : "You're afraid to make a commitment." Topanga pointed out to Shawn. "I've been with Cory for 15 years!" He shoots back. "They've been good years." Cory beams in recollection. Shawn smiles at him in return. "You worked really hard on them." "Hey it takes two-" The suggestive exchange between the two boys annoys Topanga who shouts, "Stop it!"

 **Zoo** : Shawn's favorite place is the zoo, well second favorite; the first would have to be Cory's bed. The zoo is the place where they first met. The place where a certain adorable curly-haired boy fell into his life all those years ago and never left.

 **Moments** : They are in their own little world up there on the roof, hands intertwined, and staring up at the night sky. Moments like these are the moments that each boy will cherish deeply. They wish time would freeze so they could live in it forever, just the two of them. But Cory and Shawn will eventually have to get down and rejoin the rest of the world. No one is ready for their relationship yet so they need to pretend to be nothing more than best friends.

 **Feeling** : For as long as Cory and Shawn have been best friends, there has always been a feeling. A feeling that has, until recently found a name. It was quite a shock to the both of them when they finally realized that the deep indescribable feeling between them is called love.

 **Paris** : "We gotta meet." Cory doesn't like sneaking around and not be able to spend time with Shawn the way they use to. "But where?" Shawn can't stand it either but it's all they can do for now. "Paris!" Cory blurted out. He always fantasized about going with Shawn to Paris, the most romantic city in the world. "That's the first place she'd look." Shawn says in a defeated tone although he too secretly pictured Cory and himself standing atop the Eiffel Tower like a couple. One day.

 **Soul mate** : When Cory hears the words soul mate Shawn automatically appears in his mind, not Topanga, Shawn. No one else will ever be able to fill that title. No matter what he faces in this world, he wants Shawn to be by his side and face it with him. Shawn and he connect with each other so easily it's intense.

 **Voice** : "Shawn are you there?" The quietness on the other line worried Cory, he was afraid that Shawn had hung up. Every now and then when they talked on the phone, Shawn would close his eyes and focus on Cory's voice. When Cory stopped talking he would snap out of it. "Yeah, I was just listening to the sound of your voice." Shawn says in a quiet tone filled with longing." Cory's voice, it was annoying, soothing and so very familiar to Shawn. He loved his voice; he could listen to him talk for hours.

 **Window** : Shawn loves the rush he gets when he climbs up the tree outside the Matthews house and sneaks into Cory's room through the window. A top secret, daresay forbidden, act that he must do in order to be with Cory in the middle of the night for their alone time.

 **Happily Ever After** : Despite everything, all the good and the bad, they will have their happy ending. While his family tried to push Cory into choosing Topanga, Cory stood his ground and chose his best friend Shawn. The ups and downs of life have been a real challenge and put a strain on their relationship every now and then. But no matter what happens, Cory and Shawn will continue to fight for their happily ever after.

 **New Friends** : "If you want to go to college at Stanford then go! In fact go now. Give you plenty of time to start making new college friends!" Shawn spat out the word 'friend' as he turns and walks away. Cory trails on after him. "But-but I don't want to make new friends." He said, confused that Shawn would bring it up. "You know what? Maybe I should start making new friends too!" He whirled around at Cory. "But I don't want you to make new friends." Cory can't wrap his mind around the idea of him and Shawn hanging out with other people besides each other. "Oh well you need to Cory. What did you think that I was always gunna be here? Is that what you thought? Well…I'm not!" Even though Shawn is angry and not thinking straight his words still stab painfully into Cory. They've always been Cory and Shawn, the idea of them not being Cory and Shawn anymore is something Cory couldn't fathom.

 **One** : "You know what Shawnie. I always thought that Topanga was the one person I could never live without. But she's gone and you're here! And I'm alive so it must be you!" The words just came out him in a rush. He hadn't spoken those words aloud before. "I'd take a bullet for you." "No Shawnie I-I love you!" Cory hugs him. "Yeah, I love you too Cory." Cory loves Topanga, he'll always love Topanga. But he loves Shawn a hell of a lot more.

 **Long Run** : Cornelius A. Matthews and Shawn Patrick Hunter always knew they would be with each other in the long run. They would be in each other's lives even as they grew old, slow and deaf. It was just something both boys knew for an absolute fact. They would be hanging out at Chubbies like always and they would be stealing the dinner rolls, having to yell their conversations even though they were only two feet apart. That was what they could see when they looked far into the future. Towards the end of the line, they will be side by side.

 **Little Things** : All of the little things that make Cory _Cory_ are what Shawn loves. His adorable messy hair that Cory hates but Shawn adores. His beautiful brown eyes and the way Cory gets when he is nervous or under pressure. Shawn could point out every single thing at the top of his head; his carefree smile and comforting presence…Shawn is smitten with all those things.

 **Veronica** : Shawn's female 'alter ego' Veronica caught all of the guy's attention at school. Cory found himself also drawn to Veronica. Shawn made one stunning lady. But Veronica Wasboiski was still Shawn Hunter. Its one thing to watch as girls ogle Shawn on a daily basis but to have a guy unknowingly try to put the moves on him was the last straw. It made Cory's stomach drop because the only person allowed to put the moves on Shawn was Cory and Cory alone!

 **Cabin** : One stolen key and two bus tickets later, Cory and Shawn spend a romantic weekend at Mr. Feeny's unoccupied cabin. They are both curled up together on the cabins only bed. "One day Shawnie, one day I'll buy us our own cabin. That way we won't have to keep trespassing on Mr. Feeny's property." Cory plants a soft kiss on Shawn's head. "Promise?" Shawn snuggles closer to Cory underneath the blankets. "I promise."

 **Practice** : Shawn grasps Cory's hands, causing both boys to blush. "Cory, how do you feel about me?" Cory couldn't bring himself to up look at Shawn. Even though he was suppose to be pretending it was Topanga he was talking too, what he was about to say was really addressed to Shawn himself. "Well-I, I want you to know-" "Yeah?" "That…" This is it. He makes himself look into Shawn's eyes. "I love you!" He sees something flicker across Shawn's face before his gaze falls on the crowd at the door behind them. When Shawn looks back he drops Cory's hand. "Can't a couple of guys have a little privacy?!" He yells and that sends them scattering. "I now pronounce you awkward!" Cory said in distress. It felt good to indirectly tell Shawn how he really felt, although it would have been a lot better if an audience hadn't witnessed the whole thing. "Don't worry about it Cor, what goes on between you and me is nobody's business but ours." Shawn gives him a reassuring wink and smile.

 **Nicknames** : Cor and Shawnie were their most used and well known nicknames. But the ones they loved calling each other were Babe and Dear under the guise that they were yet another reference to their 'platonic friendship.' But it didn't matter if they thought that, Cory and Shawn knew exactly what those nicknames stood for.

 **Loneliness** : Shawn has always been a lonely guy. His shady past and the abandoning he has gone through have caused him to feel a constant ache of loneliness. Everyone is his life has always abandoned him, everyone except Cory. Shawn still can't fathom why Cory would even want him in his life, he messes up. Nonetheless, Cory still manages to repeatedly prove to Shawn that while everyone else leaves he will be there to stay.

 **Hope** : Cory needed to know if there was still hope for Shawn and his relationship. "In all the time that you were with Shawn did he ever call out the name Topanga?" If it's true then Shawn doesn't love him and Cory would to have to kill him for calling out Topanga's name. "No but he called out the name Cory." A bolt of lightning shoots through Cory's body at Angela's answer. "In what context?" He couldn't stop the grin from spreading. Shawn still loved him! He had to repress his desire to run out of the room and track Shawn down.

 **Shower** : "Cory you've done nothing but film me in the shower for the past 5 minutes, now you either get in here with me or you stop filming and get out." Shawn calls to Cory over the sound of the running water. "But Shawnie, I'm the camera man and the camera man stays _behind_ the camera." Cory says in a strained tone. While he lathers soap in his hair Shawn peaks an eye open and sees the jittery cameraman Cory. Shawn smirks and strikes an obscene pose. "Oh man." Cory sets the camera down, 'forgetting' to turn it off and joins Shawn in shower fun time.

 **Mistletoe** : They haven't been able to have a moment alone the whole night. But Shawn has a plan. While everyone is busy listening to Mr. Feeny read _A Christmas Carol_ , Shawn follows Cory into the kitchen. "Hey Shawn-" "Shh." Shawn grabs Cory by the shoulders and guides him towards the back door. "Why are we standing here?" Cory asked. "Look." Shawn gestured upward. Cory looked up and flushed when he spots a sprig of mistletoe hanging over them. He looks back at Shawn, who is staring at him with a small smile on his face. "Happy holidays Cor." He gives him a swift kiss on the nose. "Happy holidays Shawnie." Cory smiled shyly before leaning in and allowing their lips to meet underneath the mistletoe.

 **Stay** : Shawn always feels like he's not good enough, especially for Cory. "Why aren't you giving up on me?" Shawn honestly had no idea why Cory stood by someone like him. "Because we're friends, friends look out for each other." Cory said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Cory…what do you want from me?" Shawn whispered. Cory's eyes bore into Shawn's so intently that Shawn fought the urge to look away. "I want you to stay with me." The fierce look in his eyes that Shawn rarely ever sees convinces him. "Okay, I'll stay."

 **Plan** : If no one was able to accept Cory and Shawn's relationship they'd leave and never look back. They would be legal adults in a few more months; they'd find a way to make out there. They day before they planned on coming out to their families Shawn pulled Cory aside and told him to choose Topanga. "After all our planning you have the audacity to offer to step aside?!" They've been planning it for a year and a half. "Maybe it's a stupid plan Cory! I know you, and I know how miserable you'd be without your family. At least with Topanga you could stay in your family's lives." Leave it to Shawn to sacrifice his happiness for Cory's. "But Shawn, I can't live like that anymore, it's not who I am. I want to be with you, the person I love most in this world. They can't understand it so we need to get away." He clutches his hands. "Will it be hard on me? Yes of course but at least I'll be able to live my life with you." "Are you sure?" "Yes." He said without a shred of doubt.

 **Escape** : The day they told their parents was a real mess. There was yelling, crying and a few broken dishes. But both boys endured it until their parents had calmed down somewhat to hear their decision to leave. In the midst of the chaos Cory's older brother Eric openly stood up for the two boys. He always knew and although he didn't understand it, he supported their decision and helped them in any way he could. He was the one who helped them look for a place to live in Vermont. In his heart Cory never thought it would happen, he never thought his parents would turn him away from the place he called home. But it had to be done. All packed and ready to leave Cory and Shawn went to Chubbies one last time for coffee and burgers. They had a lot of driving to do and today's events worn them out. As they sat at their regular booth Cory held up his coffee mug for a toast. "Away into the world we go, leaving behind all that we knew for a chance at our future." Shawn smiled at his dorky yet perfect toast and clinked his mug with Cory's. "It's Cory and Shawn against the world."

THE END


End file.
